Simplify the following expression: $y = \dfrac{-5}{8z} + \dfrac{10}{8z}$
Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $y = \dfrac{-5 + 10}{8z}$ Combine like terms: $y = \dfrac{5}{8z}$